Krista put 1 cent into her new bank on a Sunday morning.  On Monday she put 2 cents into her bank.  On Tuesday she put 4 cents into her bank, and she continued to double the amount of money she put into her bank each day for two weeks.  On what day of the week did the total amount of money in her bank first exceed $\$2$?
Answer: The formula for a geometric series is $\frac{a-ar^n}{1-r}$. Taking $a$ to be the initial $1$-cent deposit and $n$ to be the number of days Krista had money in her bank so far, we have the inequality $$\frac{1-2^n}{1-2}\geq 200 \Rightarrow 1-2^n\leq -200 \Rightarrow 201 \leq 2^n.$$The smallest power of 2 that is greater than 201 is $2^8$.  Thus, $n=8$ and $\boxed{\text{Sunday}}$ is 7 days away from day $1$.